Y la historia vuelve a empezar
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Era casi exactamente como verse en el espejo hace unos años, como fue que se conocieron, crecieron y su relacion se fue estrechando hasta que finalmente estan juntos. La historia se vuelve a repetir.


**Y la historia vuelve a empezar**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Era casi exactamente como verse en el espejo hace unos años, como fue que se conocieron, crecieron y su relacion se fue estrechando hasta que finalmente estan juntos. La historia se vuelve a repetir.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de la autora del manga: Akane Shimizu. Y lo de los nombres... bueno, eso lo explico más abajo.

 **Nota:** Los nombres de los personajes para este fic los he tomado -la mayoria- de docenas de fics leídos antes, por lo que no les sorprenda haber escuchado esos nombres antes.

AE3803 - Akagawa Ai

U-1146 - Shirogane Yuuichi

Lider plaqueta - Akagawa Yui

Plaqueta de la gorra al reves (Backwards Cap-kun) - Yamamoto Higura

Referencias a otros:

Macrofaga - Nakamura Shiori

AA5100 (Senpai) - Yoshida Keiko

Helper T - Hasegawa Yuuto

Killer T - Hiba Ryuuichi

Celula Dendritica - Fujimori Sosuke

Celula B - Koizume Takeru

Eosinofilo - Shirogane Hisoka

Basofilo: Hibiki Basho

NK - Fujioka Fumio

Memoria - Mikazuki Hiro

Mastocito - Kagura Rairi

Regulador T - Sasagawa Kanako

U-2001 - Shirakawa Reiichi

U-2048 - Shirakawa Shiba

U-2626 - Shirakawa Niroku

U-4989 - Shirakawa Haku

DB5963 - Akagawa Dabi

NT4201 (Kouhai) - Akachi Yonni

Megacariocito - Yamamoto Kanata

Ahora si:

* * *

Era una agradable tarde en las afueras de la ciudad, donde una pelirroja y un albino iban caminando tranquilamente y tomados de la mano, eso hasta que a este ultimo le suena una llamada al celular:

-Hola, habla Shirogane... Ah, ¿es en serio?... ¿Para eso me hablas Haku-san?... Sabes que soy muy claro con las instrucciones: "nada de llamadas si no es algo importante"... ¿Y realmente crees que eso sea algo importante?... Bien, entonces no hay que decir, adiós...

Y acto seguido cuelga la llamada.

La chica se le queda mirando con algo de duda, a lo que este se la aclara:

-Me llamó para ver si le podía ayudar a prenderle fuego al fleco de un dormido Niroku en forma de venganza.

Ai se queda sorprendida ante la respuesta:

-¿Venganza?

-Dice que eso es porque a el, en nombre de todos los hermanos Shirakawa, se le ocurrió hacerle la apuesta a Takeru-senpai de teñirse el cabello de blanco si no te invitaba a una cita en menos de un mes...

Yuuichi dice eso ultimo con una sonrisa burlona...

-...y al día siguiente de pagar apuesta, Reiichi-san y Shiba-san me reclamaron que me hubiera esperado un poco en invitarte a salir. Y te soy sincero: yo ni sabía de esa apuesta.

La chica se pone pensativa:

-Aunque la verdad hay que admitir que desde que se tiñeron el cabello, han llamado la atención de las chicas de mi facultad.

Al albino le interesa ese dato:

-¿En serio?

-Yep.

-¿Quien? ¿Keiko-san o Yonni-san?

-Ambas. Parece ser que el cabello blanco les dio un sex appeal adicional con el cual se pudieron acercar a ellas y aunque ninguna de los dos se los puso facil, han ido cayendo a sus pies. Y como no caer con ese cabello blanco...

Ai vio como su novio intentaba controlar los celos, lo que decidió aprovechar:

-...pero te aclaro, que ningún cabello decolorado supera el blanco natural... MI ruso siberiano.

Acto seguido, lo toma de la camisa para que quede a su altura y lo besa, dejando claro que nada de lo que diga la gente importa para ella:

 _• Que no es japones puro, ya que su madre es rusa siberiana, nació en Vladivostok, vivió allí hasta los 4 años y habla el ruso de manera tan fluida como el japones,_

 _• Que su cabello blanco es consecuencia de un defecto genético... aun si fuera contagioso seguiría con el,_

 _• Y que es muy serio... es porque la gente común no se ha esforzado en conocer al verdadero Shirogane Yuuichi._

-¿Quedó claro?- Dice la ojiambar después de terminar el beso.

-Sin duda alguna, mi bella dama-, responde diciendo lo ultimo en ruso.

Siguen caminando hasta que al albino le entra una duda:

-Entonces, ¿por eso me pediste el otro día los números de celular de Niroku-san y de Haku-san?

-Tal vez sea por eso... ruso celoso...

Y de inmediato la pelirroja sale corriendo en son de juego.

-Akagawa Ai, ¡vuelve acá!- exclama en el mismo son de juego, persiguiendo a su novia.

* * *

Continuaron hablando de diferentes temas en el camino:

 _\- Del caso de Yuuichi, el como su hermana mayor Hisoka se parece mas a su madre que el mismo, ya que el cabello blanco fue herencia de su abuelo -siberiano hasta la medula-, pero con el aspecto fisico de su padre._

 _\- Y hablando de Hisoka-san, el hecho de que ahora esta saliendo con un tipo varios años mayor que ella, de nombre Basho si mal no se acuerda, el cual cada cosa que dice parece tener un mensaje críptico que nadie entiende._

 _\- Ai preguntó por como iban las cosas en su facultad, a lo que Yuuichi respondió: las ordenes de Yuuto-san, la actitud fría de Kanako-san, con la cual uno nunca sabe de que bando va a estar o a quien va a traicionar; el difícil carácter de Ryuuichi-san, sus peleas con Fumio-san, y sus constantes quejas de que ella no actua como agente o policia, sino mas bien como mercenaria._

 _-A lo que Ai complementa con lo vivido: la paranoia de Hiro-san, la incapacidad de Reiri-san de vivir su vida normal fuera de lo que dice un libro, y las agradablemente aterradoras personalidades de Shiori-sensei y su esposo, Sosuke-san: siendo ella una yandere en potencia y el uno de los mejores paparazzis de Japón._

Así fueron caminando, y se hubieran perdido de no ser gracias al GPS... Ai le agradecería cada día de su vida al que puso el GPS al servicio del publico en general.

Y llegaron a su destino: la escuela, la misma donde se encontraron por primera vez.

Allí se encontraban para recoger a la pequeña hermana de Ai: Akagawa Yui.

Normalmente su padre Dabi -quien se había dedicado por completo a cuidar a sus hijas después de enviudar al momento de nacer Yui- iba a recoger a su hija menor, pero por complicaciones de salud no podía ir en esta ocasión, por lo que le pidió a su hija mayor que fuera a la escuela, aprovechando el receso de clases en la universidad.

Y hablando de padre, el nunca se opuso a la interacción que hubo entre su hija mayor y Yuuichi: de hecho, el fue el que la ayudó a salir adelante cuando esta perdió a su madre en el parto de Yui. Y se alegró mucho cuando fueron a verlo para formalizar la relación.

Mejor situacion no podia pedir, reflexionaba el albino mientras esperaba en la malla junto a su novia que saliera la niña.

Sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y no salia:

-Que extraño, ¿ya habra salido?- pregunta Ai checando la hora.

-No lo creo... Estamos a tiempo.

-¿Que tal si pasó algo? Debo ir por...

No terminó la frase la pelirroja antes de ser detenida por su novio:

-Dale tiempo, tal vez ande cerca... mira, allí esta- dice señalando al patio.

Y si, efectivamente, allí se encontraba Yui.

Pero no estaba sola.

Frente a ella un niño con una gorrita blanca puesta al revés estaba diciéndole unas palabras, bastante sonrojado por cierto.

Posteriormente extiende su mano derecha para darle a Yui una pequeña flor de color lila, que esta acepta con gusto.

A cada momento que avanzaba la escena, tanto a Ai como a Yuuichi se le hacia muy familiar la escena, por una sencilla razón:

Cuando tenían esa edad, el albino también le regaló una flor a la pelirroja.

En esa confusión del entonces niño que seguía mezclando palabras en japones y ruso, le dió la flor a la única niña que no se burlaba ni se espantaba por su cabellera blanca como muestra de agradecimiento.

Quien diria que ese acto seria la primera piedra de la relacion que ahora tienen.

Era casi exactamente como verse en el espejo hace unos años, como fue que se conocieron, crecieron y su relacion se fue estrechando hasta que finalmente estan juntos. La historia se vuelve a repetir.

Seguian embobados mirando la escena, hasta que una fuerte voz los sacó de su ensoñacion:

-¡PEQUEÑO GUSANO, YA ES HORA DE IRNOS! ¡NO VOY A ANDAR GANANDO MEDALLAS DE ORO EN LOS OLIMPICOS SI TE QUEDAS SIN HACER NADA!

Esa exclamacion sacó a todos del momento.

-Si mamá...- se escucha la voz del niño a lo lejos.

Acto seguido, el niño se despidió de Yui, quien le dió un beso en la mejiila para sorpresa de este, quien luego se fue feliz con su madre.

Una vez que se fueron, Yui finalmente salio al encuentro:

-Oh, ¡Ai-nee-chan!

Yui corre para abrazar a su hermana, quien le corresponde el abrazo y aprovecha para tocarle las mejillas a la niña castaña -cosa que gusta de hacer desde que nació-.

-¡Yuu-nii-san, viniste!

Y pasa a abrazarlo, a lo que el también accede.

Los tres emprenden camino, pero los mayores notan la flor que la niña trae entre manos, asi que como si no supieran, le preguntan:

-Yui-san, ¿de donde conseguiste esa flor?- pregunta el mitad ruso.

-Es un regalo de un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?- interviene la ojiambar.

-Si, me la regaló por ser buena con el y no alejarme de el como otros. Se llama Yamamoto Higura-kun y se acaba de cambiar a la escuela por el trabajo de su madre.

-¿Su madre?

-Si, Yamamoto Kanata. Dice que lanza balas... pero no usa pistola, no entiendo eso de las balas.

Tal vez la pequeña no lo haya captado, pero los mayores si: lanzamiento de bala, deporte olimpico. Eso explica lo que dijo de las medallas.

\- Y como se acaba de cambiar, no tiene amigos. Pero yo me asegurare de que no este solo-, termina de decir con conviccion, a lo que los dos mayores llegan a la misma conclusion y al unisono:

-Y la historia se vuelve a repetir.

-¿A que se refieren?- pregunta la niña.

Yuuichi y Ai solo giran la cabeza antes de que la Akagawa mas grande le responde a su hermanita:

-Una larga historia. Cuando crezcas lo veras.

Yui se quedo con la duda, pero decidio no seguir con el tema, ya que estaban cerca de la casa.

Mañana seria otro dia, un dia mas donde veria a ese niño de la gorrita al reves... a Higura-kun.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les agrade la idea: yo sostengo con que es niño -saben a quien me refiero- y ni el ni la plaqueta se salvan de un fandom shippeador :v**

 **A ver qué opinan en sus comentarios...**


End file.
